


无题

by Kurehaaki



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurehaaki/pseuds/Kurehaaki
Kudos: 2





	无题

吉良吉影是被水声吵醒的。

他从床上起身，环顾了一下四周。是一间被打扫的很干净的房间，一旁的桌子上叠着花花绿绿的时尚杂志——这不是川尻的房间，吉良本人也不会看这种被他归类为无聊的杂志，他的“女朋友”根本不会在意他的外表。他走下床，桌上除了印有各种夸张发型的杂志，也摆着一面镜子——是一个很在意外表的年轻人，吉良想到。镜子中的不是川尻的脸，而是一头金发的紫瞳男人，那是原本的他自己，过久没有打理的金发长了些，有些扎眼。不过、按理来说，这具身体应该已经用不了了才对。吉良尝试着回忆发生了什么，可他的头一阵一阵的疼，耳鸣在颅内回响着，使他不能静下心来思考。

「咔嚓」房门被推开了。

有不好的预感，他甚至想召唤出自己的Killer Queen。但是理性还是占了上风，何况现在还不知道发生了什么，或许是一个自己能过上平静的生活的契机。———不过在看到了进来的人后，他还是选择了前者的想法。

「......喔、你醒了吗。」吉良明显感觉到，进来的人同自己一样楞了一下。暗蓝的头发湿漉漉的垂着，很明显来人刚刚洗过澡，既然这样刚刚的水声也好解释了。属于少年清脆的声音回荡在房间，吉良却感到异常的烦躁，他攥紧了双手，一瞬间，好像什么都想起来了，川尻早人、白金之星、和最后的救护车.........救护车？

这么说来，自己应该死了才对。

「你对我做了什么，东方仗助。」

「我用疯狂钻石治好了你，并把你带了回来。总不能再让一个杀人魔自由游荡在外界。」

吉良很想笑。他甚至不知道该从哪里吐槽仗助幼稚的想法。「姑且为你的傻和你一声谢谢。现在、去死吧。」

................................................  
没有吉良预想之中的爆炸声，这下仗助笑出来声。  
「喂、这是怎么回事！」吉良感到尴尬，他为他刚刚的镇定发言感到尴尬，同时也因为面前笑的很开心的仗助感到尴尬。「啊啊、忘记和你说明了来着」仗助停止了对他的嘲笑，一边说着一边迈步走向他。吉良不由一步一步后退，他现在召唤不出替身，根本不是东方仗助的对手，何况刚刚已经放出了话，直觉告诉他接下来不会发生好事。「我是用疯狂钻石治好了你、不过现在的你只是一界普通人。或者说，以你现在的精神力量，还无法凝聚成替身...」他一步一步靠近，吉良一步一步的后退，仗助忽然伸出手掐住吉良的脖子，将他按在了墙上，他加大了手上的力度，吉良发出了痛苦的呜咽。「也就是说，现在的我想杀死你何其容易，你应该是懂的吧。」他松开了手，看着眼前的人从墙上滑落，因为刚才的缺氧而正大口的呼吸着空气。他又抬眼看了看墙上的时钟，十一点整了。

「到休息时间了，吉良先生。」仗助转身准备离开。   
「...你，准备什么时候放我出来。」  
「我再重复一遍，我不能再让一个杀人魔自由游荡在外界。」  
「既然这样，你救活我的意义是什么。看着我狼狈的样子就那么有趣吗、东方仗助。」   
仗助撇了撇嘴，啧了一声。没有理会吉良便离开了房间，接着传来了房门反锁的声音。他清楚自己在做什么，现在自己囚禁着没有替身的吉良，如同圈养着被拔去獠牙的毒蛇，依旧危险，但那也是他自己的选择。

「啊、仗助君有喜欢的人了嘛！」围着自己的女生之一大声的惊叹，语气中带着明显的失望。「呐呐仗助君、和那位已经发展到什么地步了呀」「欸?!要说什么地步的话......」东方仗助挠了挠头——当然是后脑勺，他不想弄乱自认为帅气的发型。「同、同居了吧.........姑且算是」周围的女孩子们又一次炸开了锅。「不过不过！那个人还不喜欢我来着，我们之间的关系其实也很尴尬......」「欸——是那样啊」十六七岁的的女孩子们七嘴八舌的讨论着什么，爱情的话题永远是这个年纪的大热门。「那、推了她试试吧！」仗助一瞬间差点没有拿住手中的饮料，这句话的容量已经超出了他的承受范围。「仗助君你想！既然对方已经同意和你同居了，说明当然有好感呀，不喜欢什么的、那人是个傲娇吧w相信我推了就好！不过事后要好好表达自己的心意！对方绝对会接受的！」自己的情况，好像完全不是这么一回事吧！虽然这么想着，仗助还是谢谢了那位女孩子。

已经过去了好久了。从他开始监禁吉良算起，也有几个月了，学期到了期末，今天的仗助考完试便提早回了家。因为住在高楼，不用担心从窗户逃跑，所以他出门前只会反锁家门，打开吉良的房门。毕竟一直关在几平米的活动房间，是谁都会疯掉的。「吉良先生，我回来了。」没有回音。平时都能看到他在客厅里活动，或者从暗处举着刀冲向自己，但是这次没有任何的反应。仗助注意到了吉良的房间的灯开着，他快步从玄关迈向吉良的房间，推开了门。

房间窗户的玻璃被打碎了。房间中弥漫着一股女性香水的气味，吉良双手双脚被绳子绑住在床头，身上的衬衫领口都被打开了，仗助的角度可以看到他不仅是脸，全身都泛着一层不自然的粉红。黑发及腰的女性跨坐在吉良身上，听到房门被打开的声音回过头，红色的瞳孔倒映着仗助的身影。「啊啊、真是扫兴。按我的计划，你应该会再晚一些回来的才对。」仗助感到火大、是比有人嘲讽他的发型更让他生气的情况，若对方不是个女人，理智已经几乎不剩的他可能已经叫出疯狂钻石将其解决。「别生气嘛、吉良吉影...是这么称呼的吧？我一直有在观察着哦，这位吉良先生——他深夜一直会在窗边坐很久来着...真是十足的美人啊。」女人仿佛一点都不惧怕他，起身从吉良身上下来，笑着说出这些话「我呢、就用了一点点替身的能力。“气息屏断” 也就是隐身啦！虽然没什么攻击力，但是的确是很方便的能力呢！好不容易进来了，这位先生却说什么只有手感兴趣之类的...真是特别伤人呀！」她自顾自说着，接着从腰间的口袋中抽出一块手帕和一小瓶药「所以我就用了一些小技巧呢！果然能力真的很便利呢！」“砰”仗助的手锤在墙壁上「叽叽歪歪到底要到什么时候！别以为你是女人我就会放过你！」「好可怕好可怕w既然这样那我就先走啦——真是的，计划了那么久，却便宜了先生您呢」在被疯狂钻石的拳头击中前，女人踩上窗户，跳了下去。「喂！」仗助冲到窗前，但女人的身影已经消失了。

仗助是被吉良轻微的呻吟声拉回神的。他匆匆解开了吉良身上的绳子。「吉、吉良先生!!那个、没事吧!」他现在很慌，从来没有应对过这种情况，即使他很受女性欢迎，充其量也只是个高中男生——而且初恋都没有过的那种。「...滚开。」吉良尽量压平自己的呼吸，吐出了这两个字。「好...好的!」仗助刚想起身，脑子里却涌现出了几个月前女性朋友和自己说的话。

‖事后好好表达心意就没有问题了吧。更何况是，那么好的机会。‖

「不、等等，我不会走的。」吉良吉影愣住了，这是他没有想到的发展。「事到如今变成这样，我也有责任，所以......」仗助俯下身子，压在吉良身上，他的头埋在吉良的脖颈间，张口说话产生的热气刺激的吉良浑身发抖。「所以我会负责的，吉良先生。」「...你...到底在胡说八道什么...啊嗯...唔...」吉良想推开他，被下了药的身体使不上力，反而更像在肉麻的欲拒欲还，仗助吻上他的耳垂，另一只手顺着大开的衬衫滑进了胸前，揉捏着他胸口的突起。细微电流般的快感穿过脊髓，吉良不由稍稍弓起了背「我真的、会杀了你......东方仗助...」他断断续续的扯出一段话。「没关系的，吉良先生」仗助吻了吻吉良的脸颊，烫的仿佛可以融化他。「放松点，我会温柔的」言罢他舔了舔吉良的耳廓，使身下的人一阵颤抖。他的手离开了吉良的胸前，顺着锁骨伸到了他的下身，胸前突然的空虚使吉良不自觉挺了挺胸想索求着什么。仗助的双手解开了吉良的腰带，即使一直被关在家中，这个男人被自己的穿着要求依然不马虎。吉良的性器因为药效的缘故早已挺立，仗助起身握住了他的性器，一下子的刺激使吉良吉影不由叫出了声，他感到羞耻而用手捂住了嘴，却被仗助移开。「叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音，吉良先生。」依旧清澈的少年音，不及吉良作出反应，他俯身含住了吉良的性器，舌头抵着铃口打转着，随着性器在仗助口中被吞咽着，一波一波的快感冲击着吉良的大脑，他的双眼沁出生理性的泪水，口中话语也从含含糊糊的「不行」「滚开」变成了单纯的呻吟。随着仗助吞咽的频率越来越快，他苍白的手指攥紧了床单，被泪水模糊的失焦的眼睛望着天花板——吉良现在连动一下头都没有力气，他浑身剧烈的抖动着，射在了仗助嘴里。

「......」射精后吉良的大脑短暂性一片空白，他无力去思考，也不想去面对现在的事实。「吉良先生，休息应该结束了吧。」打破尴尬气氛的是仗助。「......哈？你不会是还想...！」「对的，我想继续。」仗助凑近了吉良的脸，后者避开了他的视线。「何况，药效还没过吧。」他伸出手撸动着吉良的性器，刚刚射过本来便尚敏感的性器，且在药效的作用下，又一次挺立起来。仗助没有帮吉良手淫的打算，他撸动了几下，便将手指伸向了吉良的后穴。感受到仗助动作的吉良剧烈的挣扎起来，即使现在并不如刚刚那么任人摆布，面对仗助，他恢复的那一丝力气依旧没什么用。「不想再被绳子绑起来的话，给我老实一点。」吉良挣扎的动作停了，仗助显然对他的理解行为很满意，他借着精液将两根手指送入吉良体内，待他稍有适应后变送去了第三根，吉良皱了皱眉，发出了难受的哼声。仗助有些心疼，他看了闭着眼睛，紧紧皱着眉头的吉良，想做些什么安抚他——于是仗助便吻了上去，没有顾虑他的惊讶，撬开了他的牙齿，舔邸着他的上颚，同时手指也可以顺畅进入，仗助离开了吉良的唇，在他喘息的空隙，便插入了自己的性器。后穴突然被填满的感觉不得不说，让被下了药的吉良兴奋不已，他身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多，随着仗助不断的撞击，突然一个时刻，吉良几乎是惊叫了一声。「是这里吧...」即使是没有经验的处男，在这个年轻气盛的片子，男孩子们也总有些观影体验。仗助开始不断的撞击他的敏感点，吉良好看的金发早已被汗液打湿，他的脚指爽到攥起，嘴上也开始说着一些让人羞耻的胡话，太过强烈的快感甚至让他有些眼花，仗助一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手撸动着他的性器，吉良在哭喊中射了出来，他后穴的一阵缩紧也让仗助缴械在他体内。

吉良醒了。他醒的时候仗助已经撑着手臂在看着他了。「你现在满意了吗。限制我的自由，随意凌辱我，东方仗助，你现在满意了吗。」  
「我不会让一个杀人魔游荡在外界，所以我会一直一直看着你的——换个浪漫的说话，我想一只陪着你。」  
「......」吉良忍着身体的酸痛，倔强的翻了个身别过头去。  
仗助挠了挠头，又开口补充道「再浪漫一些的话，我爱你，我想和你一直在一起。」  
他看到吉良的耳根红了。


End file.
